


Problem Detected

by wannabe_dj



Series: Bechloe One-Shots [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance, basically beca & chloe meet in a computers room, i swear there's more to it than that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_dj/pseuds/wannabe_dj
Summary: Who knew a computers room could lead to something incredible? Bechloe. High School One-Shot.





	Problem Detected

Problem Detected

Bopping her head along to the beats blasting from her headphones, Beca steps her way through the door. Glancing around, her eyes roam around the students sat around their selected computers. Finding an empty space in the corner, she makes her way towards it.

Slipping the strap of her backpack from her shoulder, she lets it dangle before setting it aside and taking a seat. Booting up the computer, she taps the mouse patiently as it loads. Her brow furrows when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Twisting around, she comes face to face with Mr. Mitchell, who towers over her with a disapproving look to his face. Raising an eyebrow, the brunette girl shrugs as if to ask 'why are you here?' Her response comes in the form of him tapping on the headphones resting over her ears and rolling her eyes, Beca pulls them to rest around her neck.

"Thank you," Mr. Mitchell says with a slight nod, before adding, "Next time I see you listening to music, those," he points to her headphones, "will be kept in my office until last class. Understood?"

Reluctantly nodding, Beca glares at him, "Yeah, understood." Sighing, she pushes her foot to spin the chair around but pauses when hearing him speak again.

"I mean it Beca."

"Yeah. I know Dad." She sends him a tight lip smile from over her shoulder, "Now can you please leave me in peace to do this fucking homework?"

"Beca." He scolds, his voice stern, "Watch your language."

"This isn't the 50's, Dad."

"Remember, you're in school right now, Beca. Don't come crying to me when you end up in detention." He says, looking to his watch.

"Whatever." Turning back to the monitor in front, she sees that the computer had booted up, glancing over her shoulder, her eyes follow the retreating form of her father. Shaking her head, she types in her username and password.

"Fucking school..." She mumbles frustratingly under her breath, tapping at the space bar. "Can't wait to get out of here."

Inserting her flash drive, she pulls up her homework assignment because apparently, a half-assed handwritten essay wasn't good enough for her English teacher.

He should be thankful that she even did that.

Now, typing the first sentence, Beca feels her whole soul be sucked from her body from the boredom of completing such a pointless task. Which is why, after three minutes of staring at a white document, Beca closes it down before slouching back into her seat.

Shuffling her feet, she lets the chair lazily spin from side to side as she contemplates all her life choices. And it's only then when she notices her companion sitting to her left.

A bright redheaded girl sits with multiple textbooks in front of her, while staring intently at the computer screen, a pen in hand ready to take notes.

Blinking a few times, Beca lets her eyes watch the girl for a few moments.

She's really pretty, she thinks.

Deeming it creepy to stare at someone, the brunette brings her gaze back to her own monitor. She clicks back onto the document and writes a few sentences. Having completed a paragraph, she gets ready to begin the next when she suddenly hears a quiet commotion coming from her left.

Curiously, she peeks her head to the side to find the redheaded girl looking rather frustrated while furiously tapping at the mouse and keyboard.

Smirking at the sight, Beca can't help the chuckle that falls from her mouth but when the redhead glances her way, she quickly covers it up by delivering a very believable cough before snapping her head back to the screen.

Biting her lip, she tries to act natural to at least some degree, but it fails from the stare the redhead sends her so flicking an eye to her, Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

A few moments pass before the redhead shakes her head with a small grin peeking through. "No, it's okay." Is what she says, bringing her attention back to the computer.

As time ticks by, Beca can't help but let her eyes wander over to the girl. Every time she glances over, her lips twitch upward from seeing her slowly become more frustrated with the computer.

As weird as it sounds, Beca thinks it's cute.

And Beca never says that word.

When the redhead finally comes to a breaking point, Beca shifts in her seat before looking over, "Having some issues?" She asks, with a small smile.

Sighing the redhead raises her hands in defeat before letting them fall hopelessly back to her lap, "Yeah. I guess you could say that." She lets out a chuckle, her hand landing on the mouse. Moving it, she clicks onto a document, Beca's eyes following.

"I lost all my work," She further explains, "This assignment is due first thing tomorrow morning, but I guess I'm failing Chemistry now."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" Beca says shifting the chair so it's closer to the girls, "I mean, you can just ask for an extension, right?"

"This was my extension." The girl states with a small huff, folding her arms.

Smirking, Beca leans in closer, "Well, want to know a secret?" Not letting the girl respond, Beca lowers her voice, "There's a real easy way to fix this."

Moving her hand to the mouse, Beca takes control over it. "You see there's this technique that many use to bring back assignments that end up lost in the Bermuda Triangle," Clicking a few buttons, Beca lets the mouse hover the word, 'Undo.' Clicking on it, she looks to the redhead with a satisfied smirk. "And that is how it's done."

Sitting back, she keeps her eyes on her while looking proud. Only when the girl begins to erupt into a fit of giggles does it fade.

"What?" Beca asks, looking dumfounded. The redhead only shakes her head before pointing to the screen.

Narrowing her eyes, Beca follows the hand and when she does she comes face to face with a blank screen.

"Guess that technique didn't work." The redhead voices with a giggle. "But that was amazing," She continues, "You looked so proud with yourself."

"Yeah, yeah..." Beca waves a hand falling back into her chair, "I meant to do that."

"Sure, you did, Tiger."

Throwing a glare at her, Beca goes back to focusing on her own document. That is, she would have if it wasn't for the light touch on her arm.

"I'm Chloe."

Looking over, she finds the redheaded girl staring back with a sincere grin, holding a hand out.

"Beca." She replies with a slight nod before quickly shaking the hand.

XxX

"Beca!"

"Becs!"

Am I hearing something? Beca thinks, as she walks across the school cafeteria in search of her buddies, Jesse and Benji and just when she sees them, she hears it again.

"Beca!" Twisting around, she looks in search of her caller. Her eyes flick across the tables and after a few seconds, they set on one redhead.

Chloe waves her over and making her way over, Beca shrugs, "What's up?"

"What's up?" Chloe repeats, "Wanna sit with us?" She asks gesturing to her table. Flicking her eyes up, Beca glances to the others sitting around it.

Stacie Conrad.

Jessica Smith.

Ashely Jones.

Fat Amy... What was her last name again?

Emily Junk.

Aubrey Posen- Wait what?

Glancing at the blonde, Beca outwardly grimaces only to receive a glare in return. So, giving an apologetic smile, she looks back to Chloe. "Sorry, I'm actually sitting over there," She bobs her head in direction of Jesse and Benji.

Chloe follows and her eyes catch sight of the two goofy boys, one holding a deck of cards and the other laughing at his antics. Chloe smiles at them.

"Tell them to come over," She says to Beca.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" The redhead says, before shrugging. "The more the merrier."

XxX

"So, we've been going to school together for 4 years and we're only friends now?" Chloe asks in disbelief one day after school.

Pushing off the ground, Beca lets the swing move back and forth before nodding. "Yeah. Crazy right?"

"Totes crazy."

"Hey, so there's this thing going on tonight. Well... By thing I mean it's Jesse's birthday party." Beca says with a small roll of her eyes. "Anyway, he wants to know if you want to come along?"

"For sure!" Chloe glees, with a smile. "What time?"

"Around 6pm." Beca replies, her eyes finding Chloe's. "And don't worry about the location, I got ya covered." She smiles with a small wink. Looking to her watch, Beca's eyes widen. "Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"Dude, it's nearly 5pm!"

xx

Pulling her old car up front of the bowling alley, Beca looks to the redhead beside her. "He's secretly a five-year-old." She shrugs, explaining the location.

Laughing, Chloe brings a hand out to Beca's arm, "Aren't we all?" She says before hopping out of the vehicle, she waits for Beca to follow as she locks the car.

When Beca reaches her, Chloe loops their arms together before excitedly dragging her towards the entrance. Chuckling, Beca follows her into the building. When they enter, she searches around for her friends.

Seeing the birthday boy, she brings a hand up to wave at him and at that point Chloe notices him as well.

"Happy Birthday!" She cheers, detangling her arm from Beca's to give him a friendly hug. When they pull apart, Jesse moves to hug Beca but it's quickly stopped when she holds a hand up, "Oh no you don't." She smirks.

"Damn," He sighs, "Can't get a hug. Not even on my birthday."

Rolling her eyes, Beca lets her hand fall, "You're a weirdo," She says dropping her façade for a second to give him a quick hug. "Happy Birthday, man."

xx

"Oh, god dammit!" Beca says frustratingly, as she misses once again. She shakes her head as she looks at the scoreboard to see a dismal looking "0" pop up. "Well, screw you then," She mutters before making her way over to their seating booth.

Falling into the seat, she watches as Chloe makes her way up for her go. Before the redhead picks up a bowling ball, she looks to Beca, "Don't worry, Bec. I'll show you how it's done."

Glaring at her, Beca brings a hand up to flip her off. Her response comes in the form of a kiss being blown her way.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Beca lays her arm along the back of the booth.

Taking out her phone, she mindlessly scrolls through it as she waits for her go again. Clicking on Instagram, she lets out a hearty chuckle as she looks at a photo that Jesse posted 3 minutes ago. It was a picture that they had taken earlier in the night. Benji and Jesse were stood pulling some Star Wars pose while Chloe stood with a goofy grin while pulling a peace sign. And Beca... well, Beca had a bad case of RBF.

jesse_swan Happy Birthday to me. bitchell learn to smile, man! chloe_beale magicben

bitchell Dude, you know I cant! I have a serious condition!

Hearing a high-pitched squeal, Beca brings her gaze up. She sees a jumping redhead who smiles wide as she looks down the bowling lane. Beca's eyes follow and she notices that all the bowling pins are knocked down.

"I told you," Chloe smirks, strutting her way over. "I showed you how it was done."

"I'm failing on purpose."

"Sure, you are, Tiger." Chloe says. Expecting the girl to take the seat opposite her, Beca surprisingly finds Chloe falling into her lap, tucking under her arm against the booth.

Raising both eyebrows, Beca gestures with her hand, "What is this? Am I your personal seat all of a sudden?"

"Yes." Chloe says, bringing her feet up and over to settle beside Beca's lap. Rolling her eyes, Beca places her hand over the girl's knees to steady her from falling.

"Glad to be of service."

XxX

"Seems like we just run into each other now, huh?" Comes a familiar cheerful voice.

Glancing up from her slouched position under the tree, Beca tips her sunglasses down to clearly see the redhead stood in front.

"Maybe you're just stalking me?" Beca retorts back with a shrug, before sitting up straight. Adjusting the laptop on her lap, she pushes the glasses back into place before setting her eyes on Chloe.

"Maybe," Chloe says with a grin, before making her way closer and sitting herself beside the brunette, she lets her eyes wander along their surroundings. The tree branches hang low, bringing a nice shade to the area beneath, which is where they're at.

"Cosy."

"Yeah, sure." Beca whole-heartedly agrees, with a nod. Narrowing her eyes through the dark shades, she stares at the redhead. "So... You here for any particular reason or?"

"Oh." Chloe brings her attention to the brunette, "Nope." She glees with a wide smile before shrugging, "Just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hi." Beca greets with a smirk. "How can I assist you on this fine day?"

"Well..." Chloe grins, shifting closer and reaching a hand out, "You could let me listen to what you're making." She says, her hand on the other girl's laptop.

"Why would I do that?" Beca teases, watching as the laptop swiftly shifts from her grasp. Sighing, she slouches against the tree again. "Just because you've known me for a few months doesn't mean you can just... touch my stuff!" She weakly protests, watching as Chloe looks around confused.

"Where-" Clicking her fingers, Chloe's gaze wanders to the brunette's neck, "There!" Leaning forward, she places her hands on the headphones sitting on Beca's neck. She realizes quickly that taking the item off deems to be difficult from the girl's position against the tree.

"Could you just-" Chloe bobs her head in hopes of Beca moving, but to her dismay, she doesn't.

"What?" Beca asks, sounding innocent. She smirks when Chloe lets out a huge sigh.

"Beca." Chloe moves to set the laptop aside, before getting up on her knees, facing the girl. Beca remains in her position, curious as to what Chloe is doing. "Could you please give me your headphones?"

"What's in it for me?" Beca questions, folding her arms.

"Hmm." Chloe pretends to think, leaning forward. With a teasing grin, she moves her legs so they're on opposite sides of Beca. Bringing her lips to the girl's ear, she whispers, "I'll do... your homework for a month."

Bursting out laughing, Beca shakes her head, "We both know that would never work."

"Dammit." Chloe curses under her breath, only adding to Beca's chuckles.

After Chloe tries to bargain with her several more times, Beca only then decides to give in.

Lifting a hand to her headphones, Beca begins to take them off and holding them out, she waits for Chloe to reach out.

Just as Chloe gets a grip on them, Beca pulls back holding up a hand.

"On one condition," Beca says chewing her bottom lip. Seeing Chloe nod, she continues, "I give you this, and in return... you go out with me." Beca says, making Chloe pause.

"Go..." Leaning back, Chloe stares at Beca, "Go out with you?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Beca halts. Her face falls, "Oh, shit." Attempting to sit up, she runs a hand through her hair, "Was that too forward?" She asks setting the headphones down, "I mean... Maybe I was reading the signals wrong these past months- Chloe I am so sorry," She says bringing her eyes to the redheads.

Expecting Chloe to freak out, run away and never talk to her again, she instead gets a Chloe who stares back at her with the widest smile Beca has ever seen. Circling the beaming grin with her hand, Beca raises an eyebrow, "That's a smile... I-I'm assuming that's good?"

Leaning forward, Chloe nods, "It's really good." She says, her eyes flickering to the girl's lips which causes Beca to inhale deeply, her own eyes lowering.

Bringing a hand up, Beca grips Chloe's hip to steady her, the redhead's arms coming up to wrap around her neck. Smiling just as they're a few inches apart, Beca speaks up, "You still haven't agreed."

Smirking, Chloe nods, her nose brushing over Beca's, "Yes. I'll go out with you."

And finally, the redhead closes the gap between them, her lips finally finding-

Hold on.

You nerds already know what's about to happen.

XxX

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one shot I wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if you did. And sorry if it didn't make much sense. This just kinda wrote itself.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
